


01.

by comi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comi/pseuds/comi
Summary: ABO女装攻





	01.

藤丸立香有好几秒钟都只是站着。  
一股热潮突如其来席卷了身体，下腹肌肉紧绷，深处涌出黏糊的热意，仅仅是稍微用力呼吸，就有液体开始顺着大腿往下流，弄湿了达文西慷慨出借的一双吊带袜。  
"御主，怎么了？"  
走在身侧的天草四郎发出疑问，从者拖着装满衣物的行李箱，面带微笑，几束白色长发溜出了修女帽外，男扮女装是迦勒底最新流行，藤丸立香与他当然都不落人后。  
"我发情了，"藤丸立香说道。  
年轻神父的视线飞快掠过了御主裙襬下的双腿，迦勒底刚结束了扮装派对，藤丸立香穿的是普通女仆服，而非平时惯穿的魔术礼装，也难怪没有人能提前观察到他的身体状况了。  
幸好他们正在前往房间的路上，派对结束后藤丸立香打算尽快回房换衣服好摆脱勒得肉疼的束腰，天草四郎要去帮儿童从者们念午睡故事。  
事发突然，藤丸立香赶紧把澎裙压紧，为了防走光穿上的安全裤勉强兜住了第一股情潮，谁知道第二波会有多大量呢，御主几乎是一路小跑回房。  
"需要我向护士长要一些抑制剂过来吗？"  
"不需要，我已经有抗药性了。"御主卷起袖管，亮出手臂内侧的抑制剂贴片，天草四郎伸手把布料更往上拉，看见臂弯上有一些细小的针孔。  
"您之前一直是用静脉注射的吧？"  
"啊啊，那是最快速起效的方法，我没有空等……"藤丸立香突然收声，用力咬紧牙根，安全裤在第二股情液下完全失守，天草四郎的气息又近在眼前，Omega双腿不住发软，声音也变得沙哑。  
"留下来吗？"  
从者用冰凉的手背轻轻触碰活人面颊，像是高烧般地热，情绪高昂，流水，还有浑身无力，藤丸立香再过五分钟就要完全发情了，一个肆意散发香气的Omega会在充满Alpha的迦勒底里引发战争的。  
"喂。"  
两步远的门一下打开，英雄王抱着双臂，大尺码的女仆服在他身上并无违和。对气场强大的王来说，女装与过度装饰的盔甲都只是衬托自身的道具，只有喜欢不喜欢，没有合适不合适的问题。  
藤丸立香揭掉手腕上的贴片，对天草四郎说："杰克喜欢听鹅妈妈的童话。"  
"我明白了，请慢走。"  
依靠Alpha从者度过发情期这种事，藤丸立香早就习惯了，以太构成的从者有着酷似活人的气息，却没有生育功能，是世上最有效的安慰剂。  
换做其他稍有魔术知识的人，都会抗议将从者当作单纯抑制剂这行为有多么浪费。他们是出离珍贵的使魔，应该被用在圣杯战争中，不是给御主当作玩具使用。  
正常人的理论在迦勒底内完全行不通，藤丸立香与几百位从者签订了契约，除去爱用的十几名，其余都是赋闲状态。  
串门，打架，狂欢才是这些闲人的日常生活，今天举办的派对就是一例，假借着万圣节的名义从者们趁势大闹一番，波及范围甚至到了平常不爱跟人来往的英雄王身上。  
黑衬衫，白色头带与围裙，如果不看过度阴沉的表情，确实可以赞一句漂亮了。  
藤丸立香再怎么昏沉，也被对方冰棱一样的视线刺得清醒过来，英雄王的心情不好，非常不好，他身后的门只是半合上，要退出去还来得及。  
虽然对逃走十分心动，藤丸立香还是关上了门。  
"我做错了什么吗？"御主问。  
"跪下。"英雄王冷酷回答。  
少年御主乖乖跪在了门边的地毯上。  
接下来的几分钟，王只是眉头深锁地饮酒，视藤丸立香如无物，倒是豢养的两只老虎凑到了御主身边，牠们毛皮滑顺，肌肉结实，像饲主一样过着养尊处优的日子。  
藤丸立香脸上被轻轻舔了两下，他摸着牠们的背脊，手感温暖，这是两只如假包换的活物，舌头与呼出的气息都潮湿高热。  
英雄王既然罚他跪着，藤丸立香不敢与宠物玩得太过火，摸摸头后就想收手了，这两只老虎却不肯罢手，直接扒到身上来。  
十几岁少年无论如何也抱不动一只数百斤的猫科动物，反倒被拖着趴下去了，压在身下的那只老虎抱着御主脑袋直舔，另一只在旁边打转，闻藤丸立香的裙底。  
身下那只舔得开心，两只前掌健壮有力，藤丸立香挣脱不得，妥协地往牠前面靠了靠，被冷落的另一只凑过来呜呜两声，藤丸立香想让牠安静些，张开的嘴唇还未吐出声音就闯进了半片野兽的舌叶。  
只舔到了一口，就被御主伸手挡住了，牠俩轮流舔舐着藤丸立香的嘴唇与脖子，巨大的身体推挤着争夺宠爱，藤丸立香几乎要淹死在毛皮之中了。  
猫科动物的鼻头干燥微凉，牠贴在大腿肌肤上闻了闻，激得御主叫出声来，俩虎一人的打闹终于被发现了。  
吉尔伽美什气极反笑，地上Omega一脸惊慌，两只不识好歹的畜生还在裙边窥探，被人一脚拨开了，两只见主人脸色不对，赶紧退回内室不再造次。  
英雄王难得善心地拎起裙摆，给御主擦干净了脸颊上的口水。Alpha虎口微微用力，把一块软布塞进御主不得不张开的嘴里。藤丸立香没有办法，只好乖乖张着嘴，任人粗鲁地蹂躏牙齿跟嘴唇。少年柔软的脸颊肉会随着侵入者鼓起，无法吞咽的口水很快弄湿了那片裙摆。  
藤丸立香仰着头，高度正对着英雄王腰间，他熟知在撑开圆润弧度的布料下藏着什么，他跟猛兽一样都被驯养得太好，会响应主人的眼神做出行动。  
想来王是不会介意走光的，所以藤丸立香不必操心安全裤怎么咬下来。其实，少年用双手小心掀开裙襬时，那个东西就坦荡地出现在那里，显然两层薄纱就是最终防线。英雄王抓住他的头发，催促他不要迟疑：本王记得你早就不是处女了。  
御主顺从地张开嘴唇，先伸出舌头舔舐前端，不可避免地吸入Alpha的气息。他身下的地毯也被打湿了，完全发情的Omega就像关不紧的水龙头一样流个没停，藤丸立香渴望得腹部深处都痛了，他想被彻底打开，粗暴地摩擦深处，非这样才能抚平空虚不可。  
他闭着眼睛，一点一点把它舔湿，又去吸吮前端，完全按照英雄王喜欢的方式做了。在后者呼吸逐渐变得粗重的时候，御主张嘴把整根含了进去，细嫩的喉咙剧烈推挤着侵入物。就算是乌鲁克最低贱的妓女都不会这样奋力地讨好恩客，藤丸立香的鼻尖碰到了阳具根部的金色毛发，他努力的样子确实取悦了Alpha。  
英雄王没有射在他嘴里，离开令人眷恋的柔软口腔后，把御主从地上拎了起来。Omega极其乖巧，不只用双手抱住了对方肩膀，腿也自觉夹上腰侧，完全勃起的阴茎就浅浅戳着他的臀缝。  
背后是坚硬冰冷的门板，面前有英雄王的身体压着，藤丸立香恍然又回到了被猛兽包围的刚才，只是猛兽不会稳定地一下下插进他的身体。Omega开始哭泣了，他之前会惶恐的尖叫，他从来就不喜欢被强硬撑开内脏的感觉，英雄王不爱听人抗议，所以御主只敢轻声啜泣。  
女仆裙的丝质内衬并不细致，藤丸立香柔软的大腿内侧被擦出一片红痕，他没有办法一手勾着英雄王一手抓裙子，只好把它咬在嘴里。  
细嫩的肉洞逐渐适应了阴茎的形状，过多的热液被带出来，弄污了一块富丽地毯。吉尔伽美什听到小孩含糊不清地呜咽着，双股打颤，他不关心藤丸立香在性事中是否感受到痛还是快感，或者是两者皆有。  
反正年轻御主对疼痛与快感都能做出反应，他是善于忍受的人，虽然会哭，会痉挛抽搐，最后还是会乖乖地全都吞进去。  
Alpha尝试了几次插进生殖腔都不得法，总是浅浅探进一点就滑出来，这个姿势实在不方便。他把手脚酥软的藤丸立香抱上床，面部朝下，臀部朝上地跪趴好。  
藤丸立香自己把裙襬翻起来了，他回头看到英雄王也在掀裙襬，女装底下出现的阴茎仍旧坚硬勃起。他对这幅阳刚美景感到头晕，也为了抵抗将自己向前顶的操弄，双手紧紧抓住了丝绸软枕。吉尔伽美什巧妙地动了一下胯，这次稳稳地钉进了生殖腔里，将柔嫩的器官完全撑开了。  
Omega还是没有忍住尖叫，慌不择路地躲避阴茎，吉尔伽美什像拎小猫一样抓住他的后颈，拖回来好好压住。  
即将成结的阴茎整根插入体内，将生殖腔撑得满当，又拔出去，摩擦被操弄得红肿酥痒的穴肉。发情期的Omega毫无抵抗能力，给Alpha这样搞，没有不发疯的，藤丸立香被掐着腿根把身体打开，过量的爱液跟精液从他正在排卵的肚子里涌出来。  
高潮过一次后，发情热潮稍有纾解，少年御主抱着自己的肚子侧身躺下。他怀疑——肯定——刚才英雄王甚至碰到了他的子宫口，成结的饱胀感久久不散，只要一动身体，就会有东西流到床单上。  
等到梢有力气，藤丸立香的第一件事就是开始脱衣服，虽然在欢爱过程中英雄王把能剥的都剥掉了，但是没有好心到帮他把束腰一并拆了，穿着束缚呼吸的内衣上床简直就是刑具。  
第二次交媾始于藤丸立香主动，他已经决定好自己接下来一周的行程会是在床铺上了，可能会不只身下这张，但在天亮之前他要花大把时间享受乌鲁克风情。吉尔伽美什很吃惊御主会主动求欢，但不抗拒，他上身靠着床头，一手扶着出汗滑润的腰杆往下按，让Omega吃得更深。  
暴君的视线停留在腺体上，那是一块细腻的皮肤，光滑无瑕，至今没有被任何人咬过。


End file.
